A Love for His Butler
by Ai Chan Phantomhive
Summary: Ini adalah FF tentang seorang butler iblis yang jatuh cinta pada majikannya sendiri...  yak, Sebastian Michaelis sang Iblis telah jatuh cinta pada Ciel Phantomhive, dan Ciel pun juga telah 'jatuh' pada Sebastian.  OOC,YAOI, BOY X BOY,SMUT,Romance/mystery
1. The Confused Young Master

_**A LOVE for His Butler**_

(Chapter one: The confused Young Master)

**Author **: Ai Chan Phantomhive

**Disclaimer: **hmmm… bru prtma kali ane bkin ff tentang SebasxCiel nieh~~~*grogi stngah hidup*,….WELL, Kuroshitsuji is not my own but, Yana-san own….

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Boy x boy, and if you YAOI HATER…..GO AWAY AND DON'T READ THIS KIND OF FANFICTION!

**Genre: **Romance, Smut, Humor, Family

**Rating: **T!T! kudu soalny bru dbut prtma~~~~~~

**Pairing: **Sebastian Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive

* * *

><p>"Waktunya untuk bangun, Tuan Muda. Cuaca hari ini benar-benar sangat cerah" ucap seorang pria dengan berpakaian serba hitam sambil membuka tirai kamar.<p>

"Ng~~~~sebentar….lima menit lagi, bangunkan aku, Sebastian…." Erang seorang anak kecil sambil tetap bergelung di dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Pria yang bernama Sebastian itu hanya dapat tersenyum sembari menaruh salah satu lengannya itu di dadanya. "Yes, My Lord" balas Sebastian sambil berlalu.

Saat pintu sudah ditutup, anak kecil atau yang biasa dipanggil Ciel ini pun, menarik selimut yang menutupi kepalanya dan hanya memperlihatkan salah satu matanya yang berwarna biru. Ciel tampak menghela nafas begitu tahu kalau sang butler sudah tak ada lagi dalam kamarnya. "Syukurlah…"

Tak lama, pintu kamar di buka. Tampak siluet seorang laki-laki menyeruak dari balik pintu kamar. "Tuan Muda, anda sudah bangun rupanya….." ucap Sebastian seraya melangkah masuk. "Hmm…" Ciel membalas dengan acuh tak acuh. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah tampan Sebastian.

"Ada masalah? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Ciel

"Ah~ tidak, maafkan saya karena tersenyum tiba-tiba, Tuan Muda" balas Sebastian

"Senyumanmu itu benar-benar menggangguku, kau tahu Sebastian?"

"Ya"

**SEBASTIAN POV—**

"Aroma ini…Darjeerling?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela kamar.

"Ya, Tuan Muda….hari ini saya menyiapkan Teh Darjeerling Mariage Freres, dan untuk snacknya ada Scotland cake" aku menjawab datar sambil tetap menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir. Ekor mataku menangkap gerakannya yang cukup menarik di mataku. Dia terlihat mengangkat satu kakinya dan menopang dagunya. Gerakannya itu membuat sebagian dari betisnya yang ramping dan mulus itu terlihat.

'Suatu saat nanti, saya pasti akan mendapatkan jiwa itu…..jiwa dengan kualitas yang sangat bagus. Dan itu dapat mengurangi rasa laparku selama 3000 tahun…..' pikirku dalam hati.

"Sebastian, apakah ada jadwal untuk hari ini?" ucapnya.

"Oh, iya! Untuk hari ini, anda akan bertemu dengan Nona Elizabeth, kemudian sekitar pukul 12.00 anda akan mengikuti latihan berpedang, lalu yang terakhir…. Penjahit keluarga Phantomive, Nina Hopkins akan datang untuk membuatkan anda dan Nona Elizabeth baju baru. Untuk hari ini, hanya itu…" jawabku.

"Apakah ada surat dari Yang Mulia?"

"Sejauh ini tidak, Tuan Muda"

"Hmm…..cepat pasangkan sepatuku, Sebastian!" perintahnya.

"Baik, Tuan Muda"

**NORMAL POV—**

CKIIIITTT—

Sebuah kereta kuda berhenti tepat di depan kediaman keluarga Phantomhive, dan seorang gadis yang bisa dikatakan cukup manis *karena dia tidak semanis Ciel*digampar* turun dari kereta. Rambut gadis itu berwarna _blonde_ yang diikat dua. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun chiffon berwarna merah muda bergaris dengan sebuah pita besar dibagian dadanya. Bagian bawah gaun itu diberi aksen lipit dan renda putih, dia mengenakan sepatu dengan hiasan bunga didepannya.

"Ahahaha~~CIII~~~~EEEEE~~~~~LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" teriak gadis yang bernama Elizabeth itu seraya memeluk Ciel erat-erat.

"UWAAA! LIZZIE,..OHOK-OHOK…" ronta Ciel

"Hmmpppph~~~~ kau tetap manis dan lucu seperti biasa, ya Ciel?.ukh…..aku senang sekali~~~~" balas Elizabeth sambil tetap memeluk Ciel.

"He…hentikan, Lizzie kau akan membuatku mati kalau kau terus memelukku seperti ini!" erang Ciel

"Hehehehehe…..maafkan aku ya, Ciel?"

"Hmm"

"Nona Elizabeth, saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Sebaiknya anda dan juga Tuan Muda sarapan dahulu" ucap Sebastian

"Uwaaaahhhhh~~~ masakan buatan Sebastian adalah masakan terlezat yang pernah ada!" seru Elizabeth dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Terimakasih atas pujian anda, Nona" sahut Sebastian sambil tersenyum

"Hmph…..itu tak lebih dari sekedar masakan yang dibuat oleh butler-ku, tak lebih" komentar Ciel

"Eeeeehhh? Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu Ciel…Ng….ngomong-ngomong, apa menu sarapan kali ini Sebastian?"

"Menu sarapan kali ini adalah poached salmon with mint salad, dan untuk minumannya saya sudah menyiapkan Murbey parfait." Balas Sebastian.

"Seperti biasa, Sebastian memang hebat~~Ahahahaha, Ayo Ciel!" ucap Elizabeth seraya menarik lengan Ciel

"Uwaah! Tu..tunggu Lizzie!" ronta Ciel

"Huaaaa~~~ enyak~~~masakan Sebastian memang tidak ada tandingannya~~"

"Hmph…ini hanya pertunjukkan biasa, Lizzie" Ciel menyipitkan matanya dan memasukkan satu sendok penuh makanan ke dalam mulutnya. "Eeeehhhh~~~ tapi kau beruntung, lho Ciel! Bisa mendapatkan butler seperti Sebastian" protes Elizabeth, menyadari hal itu Sebastian menyunggingkan seulas senyum dan berkata "Saya _Iblis _dan seorang butler"

Ciel melirik butler-nya itu dalam diam, kemudian dia mendesah pelan. Ia menempelkan tangannya itu ke pelipisnya dan memnijit pelipisnya perlahan.

"Ciel, kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Elizabeth, nada khawatir terbaca dari caranya berbicara.

Ciel menggeleng cepat dan berkata "Aku tidak apa-apa, Lizzie…tak usah khawatir"

Elizabeth masih tampak khawatir namun dia tak akan menanyakan apapun lagi karena ia tahu kalau Ciel pasti tidak akan senang. "Tuan Muda…?" kali ini giliran Sebastian yang bertanya.

"Hn?" jawab Ciel tanpa melihat kearah Sebastian.

"Saya rasa anda lelah Tuan Muda, jadi sebaiknya anda kembali ke kamar anda" ucap Sebastian. Sementara itu Ciel hanya diam. "Ah. Terserah padamu, Sebastian"

Sebastian mengangguk dan menjawab "Yes, My Lord". Kemudian Sebastian pamit dan berjalan menuju kamar Ciel.

**CIEL POV—**

"Ciel, aku rasa aku harus pulang dan membiarkanmu istirahat" ucap Elizabeth sambil memelukku. "Hn….terimakasih Lizzie" balasku. "Hmmm~~kapanpun Ciel"serunya sambil tersenyum manis.

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat, aku menoleh dan mendapati Sebastian tengah berdiri dengan senyum yang tertoreh di wajahnya. "Ada apa, Sebastian?" tanyaku pada _butler_-ku itu. "Tempat tidur anda sudah siap Tuan Muda." Balas iblis itu sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Ah. Aku mengerti, tapi sebelum itu antarkan Lizzie pulang Sebastian!" perintahku

"Baik"

"Aku pulang ya, Ciel~~!" ucap Elizabeth

"Titip salamku untuk bibi Francis dan paman Alexis" balasku seraya menaiki tangga

"Hmm" sahutnya

Kulihat Elizabeth pergi dengan diantarkan oleh Sebastian. Aku berbalik dan berjalan ke kamarku.

**NORMAL POV**

Ciel sedang berdiri menatap keluar jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh, setiap di dekat Sebastian" gumam Ciel pelan.

Pintu kamar dibuka, tampak seseorang berpakaian hitam masuk ke dalam ruangan *GYAAA! MALAIKAT ½ SETAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN XDDD*

"Tuan Muda, anda belum tidur?" Tanya Sebastian

"Hmm…aku belum mau tidur, lagipula ini masih siang Sebastian" ucap Ciel tanpa

mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela. "Tapi, Anda sedang tidak enak badan…." Sergah Sebastian

"Ini perintah Sebastian dan kau tidak boleh protes!" bentak Ciel

"Mengerti, sya permisi" balas Sebastian seraya meninggalkan Ciel. '_Aku tetap merasa aneh setiap dia ada di dekatku_' batin Ciel

Dan akhir siang hari milik sang Tuan Muda pun dia habiskan untuk memikirkan persaan anehnya terhadap sang butler

* * *

><p>Jujur ini pertama kalinya saya bikin ff Kuroshitsuji *pout*<p>

Kalau ada minna-san yang kurang suka sama ff saya, harap kritik dan saran yang membangun….


	2. That Feeling

_**A LOVE for His Butler**_

(Chapter two: That feeling)

**Author **: Ai Chan Phantomhive

**Disclaimer: **hmmm…,….WELL, Kuroshitsuji is not my own but, Yana-san own….

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Boy x boy, and if you YAOI HATER…..GO AWAY AND DON'T READ THIS KIND OF FANFICTION!

**Genre: **Romance, Smut, Humor, Family

**Rating: **T!T! kudu soalny bru dbut prtma~~~~~~

**Pairing: **Sebastian Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive

* * *

><p>"Tuan Muda menu makan malam kali ini adalah Scone and Honey Cream, Grilled Mint Salmon with Black Pepper dan untuk minumnya ada Citrus Black Tea" jelas Sebastian sambil menaruh makanan itu di atas meja kerja Ciel.<p>

"Hmm, ada yang lain lagi Sebastian?" tanya Ciel seraya menyesap tehnya. "Sejauh ini tidak ada, Tuan Muda" jawab Sebastian.

"Kau boleh pergi" ucap Ciel.

"Yes, My Lord"

Pintu ditutup, dan tinggallah Ciel sendirian diruangannya yang besar itu.

"Perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa aneh setiap berada di dekat Sebastian. Aku lebih merasa…..nyaman, dan tidak ingin dia pergi. Seperti membutuhkannya—" Ciel menggumam. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna hitam keabu-abuan itu, kemudian dia merebahkan kepalanya di kursi kerjanya yang besar itu. Mencoba meredam perasaan aneh yang mulai menguasai hati dan pikirannya.

"Sebaiknya, aku istirahat…." Ucap Ciel pada diri sendiri, kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan jatuh tertidur.

**SEBASTIAN POV**

Aku merogoh saku jasku dan mengeluarkan jam saku yang berwarna perak. "Hmm, sudah pukul 11.45, saatnya Tuan Muda tidur " ucapku, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang kerja Tuan Muda.

Aku membuka knop pintu yang bundar itu perlahan, kemudian masuk untuk memastikan bahwa Tuan Muda belum tertidur. Tapi, aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat jarang aku dapatkan.

Wajah anak laki-laki yang tengah tertidur di kursi kerjanya yang berukuran lebih besar darinya. Dengan diterangi sinar bulan, dia terlihat begitu kecil dan rapuh. Seperti ranting yang akan patah bila disentuh, tapi tetap berusaha melawan arus angin yang datang menerjang.

Aku tersenyum, memandangi wajah bersih dan polos milik Tuan Muda memberikan hiburan tersendiri buatku. Perlahan, aku medekat ke arah Tuan Muda. Aku melihat wajah polosnya yang tengah tertidur lelap itu. Kuakui dia sangat 'cantik', dan hal itulah yang membuatku tertarik padanya. Tertarik secara emosional, dan iblis sepertiku seharusnya tahu kalau aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti ini pada manusia. Karena mereka tak lebih dari sekedar makanan bagi 'kami'

"Jangan pernah 'jatuh' pada makananmu….." gumamku. Kemudian aku menggendong anak itu dengan gaya _bridal style._ Kuletakkan kepalanya di dadaku, selembut mungkin agar dia tidak terbangun. Lalu, aku berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

**NORMAL POV**

Sebastian meletakkan Ciel diatas tempat tidurnya. Menarik selimut yang tebal dan hangat itu hingga menutupi tubuh Ciel sampai batas leher.

"Selamat tidur, Tuan Muda…" ucap Sebastian seraya mencium pipi Ciel lembut.

'_Saya rasa, saya telah jatuh cinta pada anak ini' _piker Sebastian seraya melangkah keluar kamar Ciel.

* * *

><p>Ciel : Ugh<p>

Aku : *Bling2x* kenapa Ciel?

Ciel : BUTLER-KU TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN MENCIUM PIPI MAJIKANNYA!

Aku : *nyengir G.A.J.E* salah, ya?

Ciel : JELAS SALAH, APALAGI DIA ITU IBLIS!

Sebas : *grin* Bocchan….apakah saya harus melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman di pipi?

Ciel : *cengok*…..?

Sebas : *giggle* 'service tambahan' Bocchan…~

Aku : Ah! Maksudmu….jangan-jangan…..

Ciel : *baru ngerti* #LEMOT# PLAKK! …GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!JANGAN DEKATI AKU, BUTLER MESUUUUUUUMMMMMM!

Sebas : Sepertinya tidak bisa~~

Aku : REVIEW KALAU KALIAN PENGEN TAHU TENTANG PERASAAN CIEL KE SEBASTIAN!

Sebas : *Angguk2x*


	3. Opium port

_**A LOVE for His Butler**_

(Chapter three: Opium Port)

**Author **: Ai Chan Phantomhive

**Disclaimer: **I Never own Kuroshitsuji

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Boy x boy, SMUT….. *pervert*

**Genre: **Romance, Smut, Humor, Family

**Rating: **T!T!

**Pairing: **Sebastian Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN—

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar. "Masuk" perintah Ciel. Siluet seorang pria menyeruak dari balik pintu bercat coklat tua itu.

"Hmm…ada apa, Sebastian?" Tanya Ciel dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Saya ingin menyampaikan surat dari Yang Mulia Ratu Victoria, Tuan Muda" jawab Sebastian datar.

"Hah? Dari Yang Mulia?" ucap Ciel kaget. "Ya, Tuan Muda" sahut Sebastian.

"Cepat berikan suratnya, Sebastian!"

Sebastian pun memberikan surat itu kepada Ciel.

_To_

_Earl Phantomhive_

_Aku, Yang Mulia Ratu Victoria akan memberikanmu, Earl Phantomhive sebuah tugas khusus. Dengan ini, aku menyuruhmu untuk menyelidiki kasus penyelundupan opium oleh salah seorang Earl di St. Laurent nanti malam pukul 20.45 p.m._

_Amankan barang buktinya, Earl. Aku percaya padamu_

_Sincerely,_

_Yang Mulia Ratu Victoria_

"Opium…..? Salah seorang Earl? Sepertinya menarik" ucap Ciel sembari menyunggingkan senyum.

"Sebastian, cepat siapkan perlengkapan! Kita akan berangkat malam ini !" perintah Ciel

Sebastian mengangguk "Yes, My Lord"

Kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

'Dia berpura-pura menjadi orang dewasa. Padahal, usianya baru menginjak 13 tahun' pikir Sebastian. Sementara itu, Ciel melihat tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di depan wajahnya. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Ciel geram, apalagi membacanya.

Jadi, Ciel memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk tidur siang dan keluar dari semua bualan bangsawan yang sudah cukup membuatnya mual.

"Tuan Mu—" ucap Sebastian, tapi ucapannya itu terpotong bagitu melihat majikannya itu tengah tertidur lelap. "Ya ampun, orang ini…bisa-bisanya dia tertidur saat tugasnya sedang menumpuk"

Walhasil, Sebastianlah yang menggantikan Ciel untuk mencap semua dokumen itu. Dan dilakukannya kurang dari 1 detik. Kembali, ia menatap wajah indah Ciel yang tengah tertidur bagai malaikat. Seulas senyum tertoreh di wajah porselennya itu.

Perlahan, ia mendekat ke wajah Ciel dan mengecup dahi majikannya itu perlahan dan hati-hati agar majikannya itu tidak terbangun.

**PUKUL 20.00 P.M.**

"Eeh? Tuan Muda, Sebastian….kalian ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya trio pembuat masalah. Ciel sudah sering ditanyai oleh pelayannya yang bisa dibilang tidak berguna itu.

"Sudah Cukup! Kalian bertiga hentikan sekarang juga!" bentak Ciel, dan hal itu sukses membuat ketiganya terdiam membisu.

"Aku dan Sebastian akan pergi ke acara bangsawan di St. Laurent. Lakukan tugas kalian dengan baik dan jaga mansion ini selama kami pergi" jawab Ciel pada akhirnya.

"Yes, Sir" jawab mereka bertiga serempak

"Tuan Muda, saatnya pergi"

"Ah, Baik. Kami pergi dulu" sahut Ciel sembari melirik Bard, Maylene, dan Finny.

Kereta pun berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Phantomhive. Kereta itu menembus pekatnya malam yang berkabut.

"Tuan Muda…"

"Hn?" Tanya Ciel. "Saya telah mengetahui nama Earl yang menjadi dalang penyelundupan opium itu" jawab Sebastian.

Mata Ciel melebar "Apa? Kau telah mengetahui siapa namanya? Kalau begitu cepat beritahu aku!" perintah Ciel.

"Namanya adalah…"

**St. Laurent—**

"Silahkan masuk, Viscount ada di dalam" ucap pelayan itu sambil mempersilahkan Ciel dan Sebastian masuk. "Hmm….Ayo Sebastian !" perintah Ciel pada Sebastian.

"Baik" balas Sebastian seraya mengikuti Ciel dari belakang.

Di dalam terlihat tamu-tamu undangan yang sedang berbincang-bincang. "Hmph..obrolan mereka tak lebih dari omong kosong antar bangsawan. Kalau diluar mereka bisa terlihat tersenyum dan ramah. Tapi…..kalau di dalam mereka tak lebih dari seekor anjing…" rutuk Ciel sambil mendengus kesal.

Sebastian terkekeh pelan, kemudian berkata "Ya. Dan itulah yang membuat manusia itu menarik"

"Benar. Manusia itu makhluk yang menarik" timpal Ciel. Ciel dan Sebastian berusaha berbaur dengan tamu undangan yang lain, meski sebenarnya hal itu membuat Ciel ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Kau belum melihat tanda-tanda dari target kita, Sebastian?" bisik Ciel pada Sebastian disela-sela acara makannya. "Tidak, Tuan Muda. Saya belum melihatnya" balas Sebastian sambil tetap mengawasi keadaan sekeliling.

Namun tiba-tiba, ekor mata Sebastian menangkap seorang pria dengan rambut coklat tua dan mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam pekat mendekat ke arah mereka. "Hai, Earl Phantomhive. Senang bertemu dengan Anda" sapa pria itu sambil tersenyum hangat. Ciel membalas senyuman pria itu dengan terpaksa.

"Hai juga Viscount Samuel. Saya juga senang dapat bertemu dengan Anda" jawab Ciel dengan tetap mnyunggingkan senyum keterpaksaannya. Dari ekor matanya, Ciel dapat melihat Sebastian yang tengah menahan tawanya. Jujur, ini membuat emosi Ciel naik dan ingin cepat-cepat menampar iblis itu tepat dipipinya. Namun, dengan kesadarannya, Ciel mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Oh ya, Earl...sebaiknya kita berbincang-bincang di ruanganku saja. Mari, ikuti saya!" ajak Viscount Samuel kepada Ciel dan Sebastian. Ciel mengangguk, kemudian berjalan tepat dibelakang Viscount Samuel diikuti oleh Sebastian dibelakangnya.

**VISCOUNT SAMUEL'S ROOM—**

"Jadi, Anda ingin menyelidiki tentang kasus penyelundupan opium yang melibatkan saya, begitu Earl?" ucap Viscount Samuel. "Ya, aku juga sudah mendapatkan barang bukti yang cukup" balas Ciel.

"Hah? Barang buk—" ucap Viscount Samuel, tapi ucapannya terpotong begitu melihat Ciel mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya dan memperlihatkannya ke Viscount Samuel. "Ini adalah cek hasil penyelundupan opium yang butler-ku dapatkan orang kepercayaanmu di pelabuhan SouthHamptown" Ciel menjawab tenang. "Tidak mungkin, kau salah menduga Earl" elak Viscount Samuel.

"Anda masih mencoba mengelak dari kenyataan, Viscount?" tanya Ciel. "Tidak. Mana mungkin aku mengelak"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan butler-ku memeriksa seluruh sudut di ruangan ini. Bagaimana?" tantang Ciel kepada pria yang wajahnya sudah mulai pias itu.

"Ba..Baik. Terserah!" Jawabnya ragu.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian mengangguk dan berkata "Yes, My Lord."

5 menit kemudian...

"Saya menemukannya, Tuan Muda" ucap Sebastian.

"Cepat tunjukkan!" perintah Ciel. Sebastian mengangguk dan menunjukkan sebuah kotak dengan tulisan opium. Mata Viscount samuel melebar. Sementara itu, Ciel tersenyum dingin. "Polisi Scotland, akan datang kemari sebentar lagi" ucapnya.

"Kau jangan main-main denganku, bocah keparat!" pekik Viscount Samuel. Mendengar kata 'bocah' amarah Ciel seakan-akan sudah naik ke ubun-ubun *tinggal nunggu meledak!* #lo kira bom waktu?#

"Aku perintahkan kau, Sebastian! Amankan barang bukti dan bunuh orang itu!" teriak Ciel seraya memperlihatkan lambang kontrak yang ada di mata kanannya itu. Sebuah seringai muncul diwajah porselen Sebastian, tanpa ragu ia menjawab "Yes, My Lord"

Dengan cepat, Sebastian menghabisi Viscount Samuel dan mengamankan barang buktinya. "Sudah selesai , Tuan Muda." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Hmmph. Pertunjukan yang lumayan." Sahut Ciel. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Tuan Muda" timpal Sebastian.

"Ah... terserah..." jawab Ciel sekenanya. Setelah polisi Scotland datang, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Viscount Samuel. Malam ini adalah malam yang melelahkan bagi Ciel. "Mimpi yang indah... Tuan Muda." Ucap Sebastian seraya menatap wajah anak lelaki yang ada dalam dekapannya itu sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>GUEHEHEHE... #Undertaker mode ON#<p>

Yang saya ingin bilang di ff ini adalah...

FF ini G.A.J.E dan kebanyakan dari tokohnya OOC *ditampol

Gomen nee~ misalnya banyak yang ga suka sama ff ini...

Selalu mengharap kritik dan saran dari minna-sama~~

Aku : Ciel milikku! *keukeuh

Sebby : Bocchan itu milikku ! *ngotot

(Ciel ditarik-tarik kaya tali)

Ciel : keluarkan aku dari situasi ini !

SEBASTIAN!

Aku : Aku ?

Sebby : Milik- Ng... bocchan memanggil saya, berarti saya yang menang! *HOREEE~

Aku : *pundung* nangis dipojokan

Ciel : REVIEW DAN BACA CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA!


	4. Do You Accept Me?

_**A LOVE for His Butler**_

(Chapter four: Do You Accept Me?)

**Author **: Ai Chan Phantomhive

**Disclaimer: **The only one who own Kuroshitsuji is Yana Toboso-san…and not me!

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Boy x boy, SMUT….. *pervert*

**Genre: **Romance, Smut, Humor, Family

**Rating: **T!T!

**Pairing: **Sebastian Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive

Jujur, bikin ff ini bener-bener susah buat aku….

Makanya, aku butuh banyak sumber buat bikin ff ini terutama Doujinshi SebasxCiel yang Authornya adalah Naokichi dan circle-nya adalah Pink Kitten (Pink no Koneko) *perhatian Ini Doujinshi Rating M..alias untuk anak yang usianya 18 tahun ke atas,….*

Yang mau lihat Doujin karangan Naokichi ini tinggal search di google… caranya ketik aja SebastianxCiel by Pink Kitten.. #promosi

So, karakter Sebastian dalam ff aku ini agak-agak pervert, maklum aku ngelihat wajahnya yang err— mesum itu di cover Doujinshi-nya Naokichi-san atau circle pink no koneko yang "Honey-honey" sama "Akai Tsuki" eh— "Hanky Panky" juga,….hehehe

Ya udah, daripada saya kelamaan ngebacot ! mendingan langsung ke story ! Cek this out~~~

Ciel : Ai Chan never own Kuroshitsuji

Aku : You're right Ciel !

Ciel membuka matanya perlahan. Memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang berbeda warna itu. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda" sapa Sebastian seraya menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir. "Aroma ini , Green Tea ?" Tanya Ciel.

Sebastian mengangguk "Ya, hari ini saya menyiapkan Congresbury Green Tea dan Smoke Beef Pepper Sauce"

"Apa saja jadwal hari ini ?" Tanya Ciel lagi.

"Hari ini Nina Hopkins akan datang untuk membuatkan Anda baju musim dingin. Sejauh ini hanya itu, Tuan Muda" jawab Sebastian seraya mengancingkan baju Ciel. "Hmm…kau boleh pergi"

"Saya permisi" ucap Sebastian seraya meninggalkan Ciel, tapi baru beberapa langkah Ciel sudah memanggilnya. "Tunggu !" ucap Ciel. Sebastian berbalik untuk melihat Ciel. Melihat matanya yang cantik itu. "Ada apa, Tuan Muda?" Tanya Sebastian. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku" ucap Ciel berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Bukankah Anda menyuruh saya untuk pergi ?" Sebastian bertanya dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata pergi. "Aku berubah pikiran. Dan jangan memintaku untuk mengatakannya dua kali" ucap Ciel dingin. "Mengerti" jawab Sebastian sambil berdiri disamping tempat tidur Ciel.

**SEBASTIAN POV**

Aku berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Tuan Muda. Tempat tidur orang yang kucintai. Tanpa sadar aku mencoba mendengarkan pikiran Tuan Muda, kata demi kata melintas di kepalaku…

_Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menyuruhnya tetap disini?_

_Kenapa tiba-tiba…? ARGH— sepertinya aku mulai gila !_

_Merasakan perasaan aneh terhadap butler-ku !_

_Kenapa,_

_ Kenapa kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, Sebastian ?_

_Kenapa…..?_

Ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhir Tuan Muda itu, mataku melebar. Aku mencoba mendengarkan sekali lagi, berharap kalau telingaku salah dengar. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Tuan Muda mencintaiku ? Dia membalas perasaanku ? tapi, apakah aku juga harus menjawab perasaannya?...Bagaimanapun juga dia itu hanya makananku, tapi aku juga sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun di dunia ini…..

"Sebastian, ada apa ?" Tanya anak kecil yang duduk di hadapanku itu. Aku menggeleng "Tidak ada apa-apa, Tuan Muda"

Meski begitu, aku tahu kalau dia sedang melihat ke arahku tajam. "Kau berbohong, aku bisa merasakannya…." Gumamnya pelan.

Aku mendongak. Terkejut begitu melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang seakan-akan merasa sangat sedih dan kecewa.

"Tuan Mu—" ucapku tapi ucapanku terpotong begitu saat kulihat matanya yang indah itu menangis. Entah kenapa, mendadak dada ini terasa sakit. Bahkan, untuk menarik nafas pun rasanya berat sekali. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya menangis.

"Ka…kau bohong….padaku" ucapnya disela-sela tangisannya. "Saya tidak berbohong, Tuan Muda" sergahku. "Dari ekspresi wajahmu aku tahu…..Sebastian….jangan-jangan kau telah mengetahui perasaanku padamu, lalu kau berniat untuk membunuku karena sudah tak tertarik lagi dengan nyawaku…..bukan begitu…..?" sahutnya dan kali ini tangisnya pecah.

Aku panik. Segera, aku menarik lengannya dan otomatis dia jatuh di pelukanku. Aku membelai rambutnya. Bisa kurasakan dia mencengkram kuat jas-ku. Aku menariknya menjauh, menyentuh pipinya lembut.

Biru bertemu merah. Mataku yang merah menyala bertemu dengan matanya yang teduh bagai laut biru. Aku menghapus sisa air matanya dengan ibu jariku. Aku tersenyum, kemudian aku membuka suara "Tenanglah, Tuan Muda. Saya tidak akan pernah dan tidak ingin menghabisi Anda. Jujur, saya juga menyukai atau yang lebih tepatnya…..saya mencintai Anda, Tuan Muda"

**NORMAL POV**

Mata Ciel melebar. Ia tidak pernah mempercayai kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Sebastian. Matanya kembali memanas, ia terisak.

"Ja….jadi…kau menerimaku, Sebastian?" Tanya Ciel memastikan. Sebastian tersenyum kemudian mengangguk "Yes, My Lord. Saya benar-benar mencintai Anda" jawab Sebastian pasti.

Wajah Ciel memerah, bahkan lebih merah dari buah tomat. "Hiks….Hiks….be..benarkah..?"

"Ya….itu benar, My Love…." balas Sebastian seraya memeluk Ciel lembut.

TBC—

Yeee~~~! Udah beres chapter 4 *joget-joget di bangku* #Getocked

Un….kagak nyangka juga….Ciel bisa nangis rupanya…! Haha~ *dia manusia, bego!*

Ya udah deh, Review-nya dari Minna-san….


	5. My Love

_**A LOVE for His Butler**_

(Chapter five: My Love…)

**Author **: Ai Chan Phantomhive

**Disclaimer: **The only one who own Kuroshitsuji is Yana Toboso-san…and not me!

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Boy x boy, SMUT….. *pervert*

**Genre: **Romance, Smut, Humor, Family

**Rating: **T! *belon niat buat bikin yang Rate-nya M*

**Pairing: **Sebastian Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive

Akhem…ni ff udah masuk chapter 5 juga~

*sujud syukur* #LEBAY-NYA KELUAR#

Well, bikin ff ini susah kagak gampang pun kagak =o=a…..Soalnya karakter Ciel dalam ff ini beda 180˚ sama karakter Ciel by Yana-san

Tapi, dengan sekuat hati, saya bakalan jadiin ff ini yang terbaik! Mohon dukungannya *Nunduk dalem-dalem*

**NORMAL POV**

Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil Ciel dan menatap anak itu lembut. "Ada apa, Sebastian?" Tanya Ciel yang agak risih karena dipandangi oleh butler-nya itu.

Sebastian tersenyum "Tidak ada apa-apa, My Love"

Ciel tersentak begitu mendengar kata 'My Love' meluncur begitu saja dari bibir pucat Sebastian, meski begitu dia hanya diam saat Sebastian bilang begitu padanya.

"Ngg….Sebastian…." ucap Ciel

"Yes, My Love" jawab Sebastian

"Cium aku" sahut Ciel. Mata Sebastian melebar, kemudian ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum seringai. "Apa Tuan Muda, saya tidak mendengarnya"

"Jangan kau membuatku untuk mengulangi perintahku dua kali, Sebastian!" bentak Ciel.

"Oh…akhirnya saya tahu apa yang ada katakan. Anda meminta saya untuk mencium Anda, bukan begitu Tuan Muda?" Tanya Sebastian dengan nada menggoda.

Ciel hanya diam kemudian mengangguk mantap. Sebuah seringai kembali muncul di wajah Sebastian. Perlahan ia mendekat ke wajah Ciel, dan menempelkan bibir pucatnya di bibir Ciel lembut. Ciel diam, mencoba merasakan ciuman yang diberikan butler-nya itu. Lagi, Sebastian menekan bibirnya ke bibir Ciel, kali ini ia merasakan Ciel membalas ciumannya.

Karena, Ciel melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sebastian dan menariknya menuju ciuman yang lebih dalam dan intens. Sementara itu, tangan kokoh milik Sebastian merengkuh pinggang mungil nan ramping milik Ciel.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung 15 menit, karena Ciel memutuskan ciumannya untuk mengambil udara. Mereka berdua terdiam, tenggorokan mereka kering, rasanya mereka berdua lupa cara menelan ludah.

Tapi, Sebastian memberikan ciuman sekilas di bibir Ciel. Ciel kaget dengan gerakan cepat dari Sebastian dan hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Itu ciuman tambahan, My Love" ucap Sebastian seraya menempelkan satu telunjuk di bibirnya.

Wajah Ciel memanas, kemudian ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sebastian. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Sebastian..walau hanya 1 detik" gumam Ciel. "Yes, My dear Love. Saya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Anda…" jawab Sebastian.

**CIEL POV**

Aku mempererat pelukanku ke Sebastian. Menenggelamkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya. Dapat kurasakan detak jantungnya yang menenangkan hatiku. Aku mencium wangi tubuhnya yang sangat aku sukai.

"Tuan Muda…." Suaranya yang menenangkan itu memanggilku. "Hn." Jawabku acuh tak acuh, karena aku masih suka dengan kegiatan yang aku lakukan sekarang.

"Sepertinya Nina Hopkins sudah datang, Tuan Muda." Ucapnya. "Ah…..aku mengerti" balasku. Kemudian, Sebastian membimbingku keluar kamar.

"Halo, my dear Ciel~" sapa seorang wanita sexy dengan rambut coklat dan berkacamata itu begitu masuk ke mansionku.

"Hai, Nina" balasku cuek seraya menuruni anak tangga.

Tiba-tiba dengan brutal *?* dia berlari kearahku dan memelukku erat-erat. "Oh~ my dear Ciel…..kau tetap sma seperti dulu, badanmu tetap ramping~" ucapnya genit.

Aku berdeham "Nina, Sebastian akan mengantarmu. Aku ada sedikit urusan."

Dia kaget kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Eeh? Mr. Stiff ? jangan kau harap aku ingin dekat-dekat dengan pria dingin dan kaku seperti dia, my dear~~" keluhnya. Tapi aku mengabaikannya dan berlalu begitu saja.

**NORMAL POV**

"Silahkan Nona Hopkins, lewat sini." Ucap Sebastian seraya membukakan pintu salah satu ruangan.

"Terimakasih, Mr. Stiff " jawab Nina Hopkins ketus, lalu masuk ke ruangannya. "Sama-sama" balas Sebastian seraya berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sebastian…" kata Ciel ketika bertemu dengan Sebastian di depan pintu ruangan Nina Hopkins. "Ya, Tuan Muda ?" Tanya Sebastian. "Umm….itu…saat kau menciumku di kamarku tadi, dan kata-katamu itu,…..apakah semuanya tulus ?" Ciel balik bertanya.

Mata merah rubi Sebastian melebar, kemudian setenang mungkin ia menjawab "Yes, My Lord….saya tulus"

Ciel diam, kemudian berlalu di hadapan Sebastian. Sebastian melihat punggung Ciel yang berjalan menjauhi dirinya dengan alis yang berkerut samar dan tatapan mata heran.

KREK—

"O-oh, My dear Ciel….. sudah saatnya kita mengukur tubuhmu." Kata Nina Hopkins seraya mengambil alat ukur dari meja kerjanya. "Silahkan." Jawab Ciel. Nina Hopkins kemudian mulai mengukur lingkar pinggang Ciel, lingkar dada, tinggi tubuh, panjang lengan, dan panjang kakinya.

"Hmm… sejauh ini kau tidak menunjukkan adanya perubahan yang berarti dari tubuhmu dear…. " ucap Nina Hopkins. "Maaf, kurasa memang susah untukku…" jawab Ciel.

"Tapi, itulah yang aku suka. Anak lelaki dengan tubuh yang ramping dan mungil…mereka terlihat sangat cantik…~~" seru Nina Hopkins berapi-api. "Tuan Muda, waktunya makan siang" kata Sebastian di ambang pintu. "Hmm… Aku mengerti, Sebastian." Balas Ciel kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Menu makan siang kali ini, saya menyiapkan Celery Smoke Roaster untuk minumnya ada Jackson's Earl Grey sedangkan snacknya ada Cottage Pie " jelas Sebastian.

" Sebastian…tentang kata-kataku tadi…" ucap Ciel tiba-tiba.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?" Tanya Sebastian. "Soal kata-kataku itu…aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau jujur mencintaiku dan tidak akan pernah meningggalkanku…." Jelas Ciel dengan tertunduk.

Seulas senyum menghias wajah Sebastian. Perlahan, ia meraih dagu mungil Ciel, dan matanya yang merah itu langsung menatap mata biru Ciel. "Saya sudah pernah mengatakannya Tuan Muda, kalau saya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Anda dan saya sangat tulus mencintai Anda" jawab Sebastian dengan senyum yang masih menghias wajahnya.

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Ciel, dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya. Sebastian tertawa pelan, kemudian mengecup dahi Ciel lembut.

"Ciel~ waktunya mencoba bajumu….." seru Nina Hopkins dari dalam ruangan. Ciel tersentak, lalu ia memberikan ciuman di pipi Sebastian sebelum ia berjalan menuju ruangan Nina Hopkins.

**TBC—**

Ciel : HOEEEKK *muntaber* #?#

Aku : K'npe lu Ciel? Gejala hamil, ya?

Ciel : *Death Glare* Gua kagak hamil !

Aku : Ooo~ *bulet* trus knpe?

Ciel : Ill feel gua baca ff ini!

Aku : *Hati hancur* #pundung * nangis di pojokan*

Ciel : =,=a *sweat drop*

Minna-san saya sangat mengharapkan review dari Anda sekalian *Nunduk dalem-dalem*

But, don't flame me or I will crush you! #ngancem ceritanya~

Ja nee~!


End file.
